Attack on Bunyip
Attack on Bunyip is an episode of the 67th season. In this episode, Cryptie tries catching Bun just to save Happy Tree Town from his alter ego: Yip. Starring *Bun/Yip *Cryptie Featuring *Brushy Appearances *Daisy *Sniffles *Lumpy Plot Bun is seen working at his bakery, serving a cinnamon glazed bun to Daisy. Enjoying his job, Bun decides to have a doughnut. After this, he gets straight to working. While Bun is baking, he smells meat and gets distracted. He almost flips out but controls his anger and gets back to baking. Suddenly, his teeth grow in. After flipping out, Yip grins evilly and vaults over the counter. Daisy goes outside with the bun in a paper bag when Yip grabs Daisy's neck. Daisy gasps as Yip ties Daisy to a stop sign. Daisy sighs until Yip pulls the sign back and lets go, causing Daisy to get slammed against the ground with large force. Yip roars angrily and eats Daisy's remains. A bird lands next to Daisy's corpse and Yip swallows it whole. Cryptie saw the whole thing and rushes over to Brushy's place. Brushy, who was reading a book, hears a knock on her door, apparently being Cryptie. Cryptie tells Brushy that Bun turned into Yip and has killed Daisy. Brushy gasps and follows the mole to the scene where Daisy was killed. Brushy and Cryptie decide to take action. Cryptie suggests using violence against Yip, but Brushy tells him otherwise. They then rush outside. The two come across Yip destroying the city and everything in the city. Brushy and Cryptie argue about how to handle the situation and Cryptie decides to take action. He runs over to Sniffles' house. Sniffles, who is mixing two liquids, sees Cryptie and greets him. Cryptie asks for a dangerous poison. Sniffles gives it to Cryptie, who then rushes outside. Sniffles shrugs and mixes the two together, causing an explosion that chars him and breaks the glass, which stabs his hands. Sniffles then sighs. Cryptie, armed with a flamethrower filled with poison and dressed for action, walks towards Yip and prepares to fire. Brushy gets in the way and tells Cryptie to stop. Cryptie tells Brushy to step aside, but she doesn't. Cryptie chuckles evilly and aims at Yip. Brushy tosses a glass shard at Cryptie, stabbing it into his shoulder. As Cryptie runs away in pain, Yip hears police sirens and grabs Brushy. Climbing up to the top of a skyscraper, Yip hangs onto a flagpole at the top of the skyscraper. Lumpy, on a helicopter flown by a GTF, grabs a microphone and tells Yip to drop Brushy immediately. Yip reacts by tossing a bit of his fur at Lumpy. Cryptie appears from behind a door on the helicopter and yells at prepares to shoot Yip. Cryptie aims and takes the shot, hitting Yip and killing him almost instantly. As Yip falls off of the skyscraper, Brushy hangs onto Yip's hand as he falls, falling with him. As dramatic music plays while the two fall, Cryptie feels remorse that he killed his best friend and orders the helicopter to lower and it does so. Cryptie quickly grabs Brushy's hands, making her let go of Yip's corpse. The helicopter lands once Yip's corpse splatters upon hitting the ground. Brushy rushes off of the helicopter, saddened by the loss. At Bun's grave, only Cryptie and Brushy visited it. Cryptie wipes his goggles with a tissue and leaves. Brushy tosses a single rose on Bun's grave and leaves. Lumpy accidentally runs over Brushy when she reaches the road. Lumpy sighs and takes out a shovel, ending the episode. Deaths *Daisy is slammed onto the ground with huge force. *A bird is eaten whole by Yip. *Yip is poisoned to death. *Brushy is ran over. Trivia *The title is a pun on "Attack on Titan", a popular anime, and "bunyip", even though there were no Attack on Titan references in this episode. *Yip climbing to the top of the skyscraper is a reference to King Kong, where King Kong did the same thing. *This is the first time Yip dies. *Brushy leaving a rose on Bun's grave is a reference to Rest in Yeast Part 1 and The Hulk. *There was originally a scene from Alien in this. It was removed because the episode never took place in a building, so it wouldn't fit in. *Cryptie was dressed as Rambo from the Rambo series when prepared to hunt down Yip. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 67 Episodes